Precocious Child
by Tempest78
Summary: Kagome is a 1st grade teacher and has a very unexpected conversation with her brightest student Miroku.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or its characters. I make no money from this. This is inspired by an original piece I did a while back and I do own this plot line.**

**A/N: There is no offense meant by this whatsoever. it is intended to be humorous only.  
><strong>

**XOXOXO:**

First grade students; they're noisy, hyper, rambunctious, and somewhat annoying, but so adorable at the same time. Almost like a puppy, but more intelligent.

Too intelligent sometimes, as Kagome found out one day before school got out.

You see, she was standing at her desk, shuffling around with a couple of projects her students had created earlier that day, when one of the brightest little boys in her class skipped up.

Kagome smiled at him like she normally would and walked around to the other side of her desk. She took a sip from her bottle of water. "Hello there, Miroku. What can I do for you?

He stared at her with those big expressive eyes and his expression turned deadly serious.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Is something wrong Miroku?"

"I wanted to ask you about something." He shuffled his feet and stared at the floor.

Kagome casually leaned back against her desk and sipped from her water bottle. '_This is one of his best traits. He's always so filled with child like wonder about everything.'_ She smiled and closed the lid. _'Miroku is always so curious and is usually the first to ask about anything.'_

Kagome smiled and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know that you can ask me absolutely anything and I will always answer the best I can. I firmly believe that if a child is old enough to ask the question then they are old enough to understand the answer."

He tilted his head and stared up at her. "I can ask about anything? Are you sure?" He stared at her with an eager look.

She nodded. "Of course, after all teachers are here to answer the student's questions. How else are they supposed to learn, silly?" She tweaked his nose playfully and winked.

_'I wish I could have children of my own. I'd want them to be just like him. Curious, friendly and full of questions.'_

He blushed. "Mrs. Higurashi," He sent her a mock glare. "Don't do that. It's embarrassing."

She chuckled and held up her hands in an 'I give' gesture. "Okay, Sorry." Her face turned serious. She knelt down in front of him to stare directly into hiseyes. "Now, what's your question?"

He shifted his feet on the floor. "Well, if you're really sure?"

"Positive. Go ahead, ask."

He grinned. "Why does mommy always make so much noise when she and daddy are in their bedroom with the door locked?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her spine stiffened. She choked on the saliva in her mouth and used her hand to pound her chest a bit. _'Did he really just ask me that?'_ She stared into his innocent eyes. _'Nah, he couldn't have.'_

She blinked a few times. "Pardon?"

He folded his fingers behind his back and rocked back on his heels. He spoke calmly.

"I want to know why mommy always makes so many noises when she and daddy lock their door."

Kagome's hands trembled and she nearly dropped the water bottle. After catching it, she fell back sitting on my desk. Her hand flew to her chest and she took a deep breath.

_'This is so not happening. He couldn't have asked me about that.'_

She blinked and set the water bottle down clumsily.

Her hands gripped the edge of the desk to help steady her as the room spun around. She pressed her eyelids closed.

_'Deep breath Kags, that's it in and out. Nice and slow, you can do this.'_

She felt her cheeks heating up. When she had finally regained her composure, she opened her eyes.

He stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well?"

She coughed. "Um," She sent him a nervous smile as her mind raced trying to figure out how to answer him. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck.

He huffed and stomped his foot. His hand shot up and he shook a finger at her.

"You said I could ask you _anything_ and you would answer it. " He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm waiting."

Kagome used a tissue to try and wipe the beads of perspiration from her forehead.

"Well sometimes mommies and daddies like to, um be alone. "

He snorted. "I know that. What I want to know is _why_ mommy is always so noisy when they are alone."

Kagome reached for the water bottle intending to take a sip and then placed it down. _'On second thought I better not, not after what happened just a bit ago.'_ She stared at the wall and her cheeks grew hotter.

She folded her hands in her lap.

"Um, sometimes they," She cleared her throat.

"They um, they do… things that um," She bit her bottom lip. _'How can this be happening? He's way too young to be asking about these kinds of things._'

He stared at her like a light bulb went on inside his head.

"Oh, so that's when they have sex." He grinned. "So that's what it is." His brows furrowed in concentration and then he grinned.

"I bet you make those kinds of noises too."

Kagome's eyes widened like saucers. _'What? Where did that come from?' _Her jaw clenched. _'I am not discussing my sex life with a child!' _

She turned around and pretended to be busy with her papers again. _'We shouldn't even be having this talk. His parents should explain it to him.'_

He moved to her side and gave her a smug look. "I bet mr. Bankotsu makes you make a lot of noises."

Kagome's face turned red as a tomato.

"I'm right, aren't I Mrs. Higurashi?" Miroku rocked back on his feet and whistled.

Kagome stared at the clock praying for the minute hand to move fast. _'Just a little longer and they will all be gone for the day.'_ She shook her head. _'How do I get myself into these things?'_

She cleared her throat and faced the child. "Miroku it's almost time to go home. Why don't you go get your things ready?"

He shrugged. "Okay," He sauntered off to his desk.

Kagome sighed in relief and fumbled around her desk. She collapsed into her seat, massaging her temples. _'On second thought, I'm glad I can't have kids.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I couldn't resist making Miroku the one who asked for obvious reasons XD Enjoy everyone. I'd love to hear your opinions! XD**


End file.
